The "T-roof" is a popular option with sporty automobiles. The "T-roof" design generally provides for removal of hatch panels on either side of the roof center line to open the passenger compartment from the top.
The hatch panels are typically provided with a latch mechanism to facilitate their installation and removal from the roof opening. It is desirable to be able to lock the latch mechanism so that the hatch panel is not removed without authorization when the vehicle is unattended.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a latch mechanism for a roof hatch panel which facilitates removal and installation of the panel but admits to secure fastening of the panel with a lock protect feature.